


美人（下）

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong
Kudos: 8





	美人（下）

“穿上这个。”检查完后，其中一个警官扔给李栋旭一件类似浴袍款式的衣服，是黑色纯棉的的布料，在腰部用一根带子松垮垮地系着，下摆堪堪遮住大腿根，穿上后精致的锁骨和大片的胸部都露在外面，还要担心走路的时候下面会走光。  
但衣服已经被撕碎无法穿了，李栋旭只能别无选择地穿上。  
警官就这么看着李栋旭穿上衣服，雪白的肌肤在黑色布料的映衬下更显得吹弹可破，因为嘴角天生有些上扬，就算面无表情看上去也像在微笑一样，因为刚才被用下流的方式检查了身体，脸上的潮红还未褪去，怎样看都是一副妩媚勾人的神色。  
警官的视线上下扫过，裤子中间撑起一个小帐篷，冷哼了一声，“果然，美人都是祸害，就这么看着都让人忍不住了。”  
李栋旭已经懒得反驳了，他只是瞪了对方一眼，别扭地拉了拉衣服下摆，总觉得下面凉飕飕的。  
接着，李栋旭就被警官带去了一个礼堂一样的房间，里面除了他以外，还有几个和他一样新来的人。他们都是外形漂亮，和李栋旭穿着同样款式的衣服，但颜色却不一样，有白色有蓝色，李栋旭是其中唯一穿黑色的人。  
“因为你是s级。”带他来的警官解释道，然后把他往前推了一把，“你站在这里，然后等着有人带你去你该去的地方。”  
没过多久，前面出现了一个胖胖的男人，笑眯眯的看起来十分和善，他是这里类似典狱长的角色。  
他拿着麦克风，清了清嗓子，示意全场安静，然后开始了演讲。  
演讲的内容没什么新意，就是外面一直宣扬的老一套，什么美人对社会的危害有多大啊，如果放任美人在外界不管到底有多危险啊，集中营就是为了让他们这些美人不去祸害别人啊这些千篇一律的话题。  
“你们按照美貌的等级分成白衣、蓝衣和黑衣，对应的是b级、a级和s级，当然了，等级越高，对社会的危害就越高。”胖子瞟了一眼十分醒目穿着黑衣的李栋旭，觉得这套理论更加令人信服了，“现在社会上有多少强奸案都是因为受害者太美了从而吸引了犯罪者？可见，美丽是罪恶的源泉，是我们都应该抵制的东西。”  
“当然了，你们可能觉得不公平，毕竟外表也不是你们自己选择的。正因如此，才有了集中营的存在。在这里，你们可以将功补过，虽然你们都失去了工作，但你们可以以另一种方式回报社会，没错，在这里你们有了新的工作。”  
“你们这些美人，我们早就给你们安排了合适你们的职位。”胖子目露猥琐的光，“当做性处理器来使用，最适合你们了。”  
人群传来一阵骚动，但很快，身强力壮的警官们用手里的棍子控制好了局面，让这些人重新安静了下来。  
“一开始会有些不适应，不过你们的教官会教你们怎么做的。那么，都跟着教官走吧。”  
话音刚落，十几个穿着黑色t恤的强壮男人出现了，他们和警官们一起配合，把美人们像赶牲畜一样往大堂外赶。

李栋旭也被一个黑衣的男人捏住手腕，往外拉。  
他们一起沿着一个长廊走，在前面分出了三个岔路，美人们被按照衣服的颜色分类，往其中一个岔路走去，而李栋旭是唯一一个黑衣，他走的这条岔路只有他一个人加上那个黑衣教官。  
“到了。”男人把他带到一个小房间里，李栋旭张望了一下，就是一个普普通通的单人间，里面有一个单人床，除此之外没有任何家具。  
“刚才听到演讲了吧，最好从现在开始做好觉悟，你们利用美貌捞了这么多好处，现在该轮到你们做点贡献了，外面可是有一大群人花着重金来找你们这些‘性欲处理器’呢。”男人说道，“所以我们得做好准备，有时候你一天得接待十几个人，要是身体被玩坏了可不行啊。”  
“走开，别碰我！”李栋旭挥掉男人伸向自己的手，眼里满是戒备。  
“不听话的小美人，”男人勾起一抹邪笑，捏住了李栋旭的下巴，逼他直视着自己，“他们刚来的时候都像你这样，不过现在。。。”男人停顿了一下，拇指缓缓擦过李栋旭那饱满诱人的嘴唇，“别担心，我会尽量不把你弄坏的。”

“唔。。。唔嗯。。。呜。。。”  
半个小时后，李栋旭哭泣着躺在一个狭窄的床上。他的双手被手铐拷在床头，双脚分开固定在床尾，他的肚子不自然地鼓胀起来，把原本漂亮的马甲线都给撑没了，粉嫩的性器高高翘起，但因为堵在中间的一根小棍子而得不到释放，双腿间早就湿滑一片。  
“坚强的小家伙，给你灌下一升的春药，忍了这么久，还是不肯求饶吗？”男人摸了摸他脸边的汗水，把他汗湿的刘海拨到一边。  
“滚。。。唔。。。滚开。。”李栋旭颤抖着说出这句话。  
男人拉开他的腿，捏着一边丰满的臀瓣掰开，露出媚红的小穴，一根筷子粗细的小棒子插在里面。这根东西刚插进去的时候有李栋旭的手腕那么粗，卡在穴口怎么都进不去，给李栋旭痛得全身都是冷汗，最后借助润滑剂送进去后，一接触湿热的内壁就开始慢慢融化，肠壁吸收了融化的药剂，变得越来越敏感，疼痛也转化为麻痒的感觉，时时刻刻地折磨着李栋旭。  
“这里也差不多了。”男人捏着小棒子的一端给它抽出来，两根手指进去搅动了一下。  
“唔啊！嗯。。。”李栋旭夹紧了后穴，那一瞬间的快淹没了他，每一寸内壁都在叫嚣着，想让更大的东西进去填满。  
但那两根手指很快就抽离了，带出晶亮的粘液，男人把手上的液体蹭在李栋旭的大腿上，在他耳边说，“既然这么能忍，那等一下也别求饶了。”  
说着，拿出一个黑色的口球，塞进了李栋旭的嘴里，把皮质的绑带在脑后扣紧，皮带立即勒入他的脸颊，巨大的口球把下颚撑得酸痛不已，为了不让下巴脱臼，李栋旭只能死死地咬着它。然后，一根巨大的振动棒也顶住了湿润的小穴，穴内早就湿滑无比，稍稍用力就送了进去，振动棒并不是平滑的，上面布满了令人头皮发麻的凸点，在入侵内壁的时候毫不留情地刮过脆弱敏感的粘膜，令人抓狂的快感和痛感直冲大脑。  
“既然你是第一次，那就先定三个小时吧，注意用鼻子呼吸，不要休克过去，之前给你灌下去的药里已经有很多水分了，应该不会脱水。那么。。。好好享受。”说着，男人起身，离开之前按下了李栋旭身上所有道具的开关。  
铺天盖地的快感一波一波地袭来，李栋旭咬着口球呻吟出了声，后穴里的振动棒高速旋转着、震动着，这可不是为新手准备的尺寸和功率，但在药物的李栋旭的痛感渐渐消失，后穴里面舒服得不行，这让他很快就迎来了后面的高潮。  
明明前面被堵着什么都射不出，但李栋旭就是高潮了，这是他从未体验过的感觉，像是灵魂都被抽离了似的，什么都思考不了，还没有缓过来，就立即被后穴的震荡推着迎向下一个顶峰。  
救命！救命！我真的不行了，谁能救救我？  
李栋旭在心里无声地喊着，大多数时间他甚至连求救的意识都没有，根本无法思考，只是在高潮之后的不应期里才能恢复一点点神志，然后后悔为什么要激怒那个男人？为什么不早点服软？  
李栋旭几乎以为自己将要在高潮中死去，因为药物的原因，他的身体也敏感了好多倍，快感时刻包围着他，他每隔十几分钟就会在高潮中失去意识，但不久后又在高潮中醒来，继续着这永无休止的快感折磨。  
李栋旭甚至感受不到时间的流逝，每一分每一秒都像是被拉长了，他有种这种折磨要永远持续下去的错觉，直到关门声把他拉回现实，他勉强睁开眼，通过被泪水和汗水模糊了的视线，看到那个男人回来了。  
“看看你把自己弄得，我只是离开三个小时，你就把自己折腾成这个样子。”男人的语气像是在教训不听话的小孩一样，他一边说着，一边用手托着李栋旭的后脑，解开后面口塞的扣锁。  
李栋旭终于能出声了，他在口塞球被取下的那一刻就放声大哭起来，断断续续地求饶着，“对。。。对不起。。。呜呜。。。我会听话的，饶了我吧。。。啊啊啊！不要。。。又。。。又要去了。。。呜呜。。。”  
男人就这么看着李栋旭再次抽搐着达到了高潮，后穴里的水就连巨大的振动棒都堵不住，不停地流出来，双腿想夹紧但却因为脚踝被分别绑到床的两角而做不到，用力到发抖，“你这个样子和发春的小母猫有什么区别？”  
下一刻，前面的振动棒被取出，李栋旭尖叫着第一次射出了精液，因为积攒了太多，他射一会停一会，过了五分钟才完全停下这剧烈无比的高潮。  
李栋旭的眼睛已经对不上焦距，他微张着嘴，即使口塞已经被除去，还是喊不出声音来，体力已经在接连不断的高潮中耗尽了，他很困，但后穴里的振动棒十分有存在感地阻止他睡过去。  
“知道错了吗？”男人说道。  
“。。。”李栋旭因为脑子一片空白现在还没法说话。  
后穴振动棒的振幅突然被调大了一级，李栋旭硬生生地被振动棒在敏感点上猛烈敲击的感觉拉回了神，“不要。。哈啊。。。对不起。。。呜。。对。。。对不起。。。我知道错了。。。放过我。。。拜托。。。呜呜。。。让我休息一下。。。”  
“好孩子，既然认错了就没事了。”男人微笑着抚摸着李栋旭已经汗湿了的头发，现在的李栋旭整个人都湿漉漉的，就像一只被刚刚从水里捞出来的小猫。  
李栋旭刚松了口气，就听到男人恶魔一样的声音响起，“那么，为了惩罚之前的顶撞，你再忍受两个小时吧。”  
“不要！不！求你了！我。。。无论是性处理器还是什么的我都会做的！真的我都会做的！让我做什么都行！唔！唔唔！”还没说完，嘴里再次被口塞填满，李栋旭绝望地看着男人站起身来离去，更加剧烈的快感再次蔓延了全身。

一个星期后。  
“典狱长，这就是我们调教得最成功的一个性欲处理器了。”黑衣的男人面露得意地向胖子展示着自己的成果。  
胖子看着眼前的美人，他肤白胜雪，发黑如墨，嘴唇红得像是浸了鲜血，五官都精致得不像话。这样的美人放在以前是会被所有人追捧的，而现在，他只能像只听话的小猫一样跪爬在床上，后面的男人正不断地把性器送入他的后穴，每次抽插都大力得几乎要把美人给干到床垫里，小穴里红得糜烂的嫩肉被不断带出来又送回去，透明的爱液从两人交合的地方流下，顺着大腿留得到处都是，那张形状优美的小嘴发出带着哭腔的呻吟。  
“告诉典狱长，你现在感觉怎么样？”男人的手拍了拍美人被撞得啪啪作响的屁股尖，让他回神。  
“哈啊。。。典狱长。。。大人。。。”美人睁开迷茫的双眼，好不容易对上焦距，“嗯啊。。。作为。。。性处理器的我。。。终于。。哈啊。。能为社会做些贡献了。。。很。。唔。。。很幸福。。。非常感谢。。。您给我这个机会。。。”  
胖子满意地点点头，“你能这么想就好。李栋旭是吧？我记得你，以前看过你演的电视剧，不愧是大势演员呢，无论做什么都是最优秀的。好了，你专心工作，我去视察下一个房间了。”  
李栋旭乖顺地目送着二人离去，再次沉浸在激烈的性爱中。


End file.
